


不灭 05

by flytothemoon_404



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothemoon_404/pseuds/flytothemoon_404
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 1





	不灭 05

5

李东海因为进步飞速被调到李赫宰那个舞蹈班。

这个班以前就他们三个，现在加了李东海，舞蹈老师号召老同学帮助新同学，尽快让李东海跟上进度，重任自然落在室友李赫宰的身上。每天上完课后，他留下来给李东海开小灶儿。有时候复习学过的舞蹈，有时候是帮李东海扣动作，有时候应要求，变成李赫宰个人舞蹈专场，李东海全程观看鼓掌。

朴正洙不知道从哪里搞来一辆自行车，旧得没人偷的那种，也懒得配锁，被他们当作公用车。加训结束后李东海经常请李赫宰吃夜宵，李赫宰就骑着自行车带着他跑到三条街外的地方吃拉面，两个人在窄小的店面里头顶着头把汤水都吸溜干净，再骑三条街回宿舍。

回宿舍的路上李赫宰会冷不丁拐进哪条巷子，在路灯昏暗的地方停下车与李东海接吻。

初吻是某天没人的下午，在宿舍的卫生间里。李东海之前还吹嘘从国中一年级就早恋了，结果被李赫宰摸着后脑勺亲的时候连嘴巴都不敢张开。李赫宰自己也没太多经验，但胜在愿意钻研，跟同学借了几部黄片看，后来就能把李东海吻得喘不上气来。

冬天的首尔实在是冷，大晚上又是在外面，两个人哆哆嗦嗦吻个十分钟，把一天的亲热劲儿都补足了，就又接着骑车往宿舍走。李东海一般这时候会开始犯困，圈着李赫宰的腰整个人靠在他后背上，仿佛刚才李赫宰的嘴巴给他催眠了似的。李赫宰就一只手向后伸护住李东海，一边骑得更稳更快。

奇怪的是一直没人发现他们俩搞对象。李赫宰刚开始还风声鹤唳了一段时间，拽着李东海东躲西藏的，可他跟李东海的小动作真被完全无视了倒还有点失落。

后来他还跟李东海讨论了一番，得出结论是因为以前他们俩就有八分亲密，现在变成十分，别人看了只当是他们俩的友情更进了一步，哪能猜到竟深入到这幅田地去。

“ 今天就不亲了吧， ” 李东海躺在床上偏头躲了一下李赫宰， “ 我感觉嘴巴有点肿了。 ”

“ 是吗？ ” 李赫宰立刻坐起来打开台灯捧住李东海的脸， “ 我看看。 ” 现在是晚安吻的时间，也是最安全的时间，平常他们会在黑暗里交换一会儿唾液再睡。

李东海颇为幸福地闭上眼睛任由李赫宰检查。如果说之前他认识的李赫宰像是咬一口甜杏，是酸酸甜甜的汁水，在一起后的李赫宰就像敲开了杏核后露出的杏仁，是外人轻易无法了解的香气。谁能想到平时在外面冷冰冰的李赫宰会这样温柔地捧着一个人的脸呢？

李东海还记得有次李赫宰在学校门口等他时被胆大的女孩子搭讪，他远远地只能看见李赫宰皱着眉摇了摇头说了什么，女孩子便跺跺脚跑开了。看到李东海走过来李赫宰笑得牙龈都露出来，冲他招手说正洙哥让晚上一起出去聚餐，派自己过来接他，等李东海跳上自行车后座，李赫宰又从兜里掏出一瓶温热的草莓牛奶递给他。李东海攥着李赫宰校服衣摆，开心得几乎要跟着哗啦啦的风一起飞了。

“ 没有肿啊 ……” 李赫宰看了半天总算发现李东海是在哄他，便躺了回去， “ 东海？ ”

“ 嗯？ ” 李东海已经有些困意，被李赫宰偷亲了也懒得睁眼。

李赫宰扭头看着李东海的侧脸，咽了下口水才鼓起勇气， “ 你 …… 想不想做？ ”

李东海这下睡意全无了，他只来得及发出一个模糊的疑问声，就眼睁睁地看着李赫宰关了灯，脱掉衣服，蹬掉睡裤，然后整个人热烘烘地压过来。即使在黑暗里也能看见李赫宰一双漂亮的眼睛，带着他无法拒绝的热切， “ 东海，我们做吧。 ”

以前他们也有过用手帮对方获得快感的擦边球行为，是挺爽的，第一次弄时李东海还激动得掉了几滴眼泪。可等李赫宰的吻真的一路从脖子落到小腹时，李东海才发现原来身体会潮涨潮落地起伏，还会像温泉一样源源不断沸腾出新鲜的热意。李赫宰小狗一样这舔舔那舔舔，东摸摸西摸摸，不得章法，不知轻重，却把他心底里的痒劲全翻出来了，这也痒那也痒，全身上下没有一处不渴望李赫宰的照拂。李东海忍不住抽泣起来，颇为可怜地拿膝盖去蹭李赫宰又硬又烫的下体，恨不得身上人现在就用那玩意儿给他一个痛快。

李赫宰也好不到哪里去。他提前做了功课，看到很多人说第一次准备不好会很痛，便一门心思想着要让李东海舒舒服服地放松下来，却没想脱下李东海衣服的那一瞬间就像打开了潘多拉的魔盒，从未有过的欲望攥住他的神经，啃噬他的理智，让他变成无法思考的动物。身下的人热且软，还未完全长开的身体敏感细腻，他凭着本能取悦对方，偏偏李东海还无比配合，一个吻换来一声喘息，高高低低砸进他的耳膜。等到李东海被吻遍全身变成诱人的粉色时，喘息声已经变成了连绵的呻吟，缠得李赫宰两眼通红，血气翻涌，不管不顾地就朝着那处顶了进去。

进去的过程格外艰难，可两人毕竟年轻，比起情欲更多的是爱意，竟也默契地忍下了那些痛。等找到感觉，适应了彼此的节奏后，两个人一齐被欲望的潮水灭了顶。

李赫宰很快泻了一次，从李东海身体抽出来时甚至有点害羞，为自己糟糕的表现。李东海被干得眼神有些迷离，看着李赫宰拆了一只新的套子，撸动几下后复又顶进来，忍不住后仰起头长长地呻吟。李赫宰拉扯李东海的头发与他接吻，李东海嘴唇是软的，胸口是软的，包裹着他阴茎的肠肉也是软的。李赫宰想起小时候妈妈和面时偶尔会给他一块面团玩，他总是把面团弄的乱七八糟，现在李东海软软地躺在他身下任他又捏又舔，他想把李东海也弄得乱七八糟。

第二次比第一次时间长了些，李赫宰甚至有余力退出来射在李东海小腹上。两个人浑身上下被水浇了一样湿漉漉的，面贴面交缠着，像两尾被扔上岸边只知喘气的鱼。

等洗完澡换上干净床单再躺在一起时，李赫宰和李东海的心里不约而同涌出一股满足感，他们还未满十八岁，却偷偷用一场性事提前完成了成人礼，简直大胆又叛逆。而大胆与叛逆从一开始就是他们感情的脚注，只是他们太过年轻，还无法预料到无畏的另一面还有无知，但也正因为他们还很年轻，才有胆量在一个人身上赌上自己一生，幼稚地许下很多难以实现的承诺。

无论如何，十七岁的李赫宰和李东海，相爱并且缠绵，这种缠绵持续了一个春秋，直到李赫宰的不辞而别。

李赫宰的公司在繁华商圈背后的一条小巷里，周围都是灰蒙蒙的写字楼，淡蓝色的五层小楼夹在其中，显得有些可爱。前几年李赫宰跟他朋友开的这家舞蹈工作室还只有一层楼的规模，这两年新开了培训业务，很多想去大公司当练习生的小孩为了通过选拔提前来这里学习，慢慢地整栋楼都挂上了他们的招牌。

李东海到了这里才想起给李赫宰打电话，楼下一层有便利店和几家韩食店，他一边进便利店买咖啡一边拨通了手机。

等了很久电话才被接起，李赫宰的声音有点盖不住吵闹的背景乐，但听起来心情不错的样子， “ 喂？怎么了？ ”

李东海愣了一下，李赫宰的语气熟稔又亲昵，好像他们是天天见面的朋友一样，这让他一时有些混乱。 “ 我有东西要给你，你在公司吗？ ” 李东海决定顺从这种气氛，努力让自己的声音听起来没那么在意。

“ 这样吗？ ” 李赫宰似乎有些犹豫，捂住听筒和旁边人说了什么，停顿了一会才说， “ 你现在在哪里？ ” 声音清晰了很多，大概是跑到外面来了。

李东海撒了谎， “ 我在家，正准备出门。 ”

“ 那你一会到了在公司楼下等我吧。我正在外面跟朋友吃饭，马上就回去。 ” 李赫宰回答得很快，背景音再次嘈杂起来，能听见有人在高声叫他的名字。

“ 好，好。 ” 李东海挂了电话，把握在手里半天的咖啡递给店员。晚班店员沉浸在手机视频里，头也没抬地帮李东海刷了卡，错过了和影帝面对面交流的机会。

虽然已是春末，首尔的夜晚还有些冷，李东海找了一块看起来还干净的台阶坐下，摘掉掩人耳目的帽子，端着热咖啡小口喝。旁边不远处李赫宰公司的门口一直有年轻的男孩女孩进进出出，应该是来上舞蹈课的学生，男孩短袖女孩短裙，跑进便利店买瓶饮料或者雪糕，再叽叽喳喳地跑回去，都一副不怕冷的样子。

李东海突然想起以前他们也是这副等不及夏天到来的样子，每天都热气腾腾地奔跑，有使不完的精力。那时候他常跟李赫宰一起出去买冰可乐喝，等不及回到练习室就能喝完，李赫宰喜欢把易拉罐捏成扁扁的一叠再一脚踢进垃圾桶。虽然没见过，但李东海猜李赫宰踢足球一定很厉害，有时候李赫宰从学校回来时穿着运动服，李东海就会迷恋地注视着他被白色袜子包裹起来的小腿。

咖啡很快喝完了，李东海站起来去丢垃圾，刚走几步就见街对面急匆匆停下一辆车，李赫宰裹着围巾跑了出来。可能是他站的离正门口有些远，李赫宰左右望了一下就跑进公司大门，李东海本想开口叫他，又怕引起周围人的注意，正犹豫着手机响起来，是李赫宰发来的短信。 “ 到楼下了给我打电话。 ”

李东海扔掉空杯子本想立刻打过去，想了想又绕着楼下花坛转了几圈才摁了通话键， “ 那个，我到了。 ”

“ 好，马上下来。 ” 电话那头的声音波澜不惊，装的倒像是四平八稳地等了他很久。

李东海站在门口等李赫宰下来，夜越来越深了，便利店的灯牌照亮脚下一小片地砖，他又回味了一下刚才李赫宰强装镇定的声音，突然觉得风也很快活。

-tbc-


End file.
